


In the arms of an Angel

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Bonds, Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, F/F, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the boys closed the gates of Hell, came out alive and now had the ability to live a normal apple pie life?</p>
<p>This story mainly focuses on Dean and Cas, I'm planing on either making this a serious for the other relationships or adding them in as the story progresses, only time shall tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking doesn't always hurt Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammar or spelling errors please! This is my first story ever on here but I hop to be adding many more, maybe even a few in other fandoms.

Dean sat in the bunker thinking, which is usually a horrible idea while Sam was out looking for food at the store, but it didn’t stop the hunter from doing it. Well, ex hunter, he was out, no more creepy crawlies to keep him and Sam on the road anymore. Kevin helped them to close the gates of hell, with out costing Sam’s life, or anyone’s. Cas ended up being able to save heaven from falling and was currently rebuilding his old home, with the help of Gabriel who finally came out of hiding. What was even more surprising is that Meg came back, too. Who would have known that Demons could turn into ghost, and even be brought back?  
No of this helped solve Dean’s issue though. What was he going to do now? He knew Sammy was thinking about trying to get back to school, and finish his law degree. Kevin was becoming a historian, with his new prophet knowledge and Meg’s help. It’s surprising how much knowledge she gained from working under Azazel and running from Crowley. Cas was busy rebuilding and training under Gabriel. Someone had to teach him how to be heavens newest archangel, even if that someone also doubled as Loki. But Dean, what good could come of this? All he’s ever know has been hunting, that’s it. I mean sure there would still be a few other creatures roaming around here and there, but a hunter could find demon cases left and right, ghost and other creatures, they were more rare.  
All these thoughts started to give him a headache. Dean stared over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Advil, pouring some of the contents into his hand before dry swallowing the tiny pills.  
“You know they work better with water right?” Sam said, dropping the bags of groceries on the counter. “Why do you need the pills anyways, man?”  
“Just thinking to hard I guess,” Dean mumbled  
“How many times have I told you not to do that while I’m out, who’s going to call for help when you hurt yourself?” Sam laughed as he put away another gallon of mil in the fridge.  
“Shut the hell up, bitch”  
“Make me jerk” Sam smiled, relaxing back into old habits. “But really man, what’s got you so over worked?”  
“It’s just,” Dean stammered. “I’m not sure what to do now, you know? You at least had hopes for a life with out hunting, but that’s all I’ve ever known. I don’t have any other skills except for killing things.”  
“Dean, I may have had hopes, but I never expected to get out like we did. I mean I’m in the same boat. I’ve got options yes, but I don’t know what to do with them. Its not like anyone will want to hire a lawyer who has been on the FBI’s most wanted list before.” Sam scoffed. “Not to mention, it’s hard to get full rides after being out for so long, and its pretty impossible to pay for school with credit scams.  
“Yeah but Sammy, you could still pull it off, the scholarship I mean. I’m sure if you applied to Stanford again they’d take you back in a heartbeat. Plus you have the brains to get what you want from the world, I don’t.”  
“Dean, what makes you happy?”  
“Pie, family, breasty women, ganking the bad guy”  
“What else? Come one Dean?”  
“Well I mean, I enjoy taking care of my baby.”  
“There’s something Dean! Why don’t you try and get an automotive degree from a trade school? You could always re build Bobby’s garage. It be small but you’d be working with your hands ands with cars.”  
“Hmm, you may be on to something baby bro. I’ll think about it. Still presents the issue of payment but may be a start. Thanks dude.”  
“Anytime man.” Sam said with a smile, still busying himself with putting things away.  
Dean ended up heading back to his room, picking up his laptop along the way. He did love working with cars, hell his baby was his pride and joy. Maybe making a life where he worked with them all day would be worth it. And bringing back Singer’s Auto sounded like a decent idea especially since he would have the time to expand it, even if it stayed here in Kansas, maybe stat Winchester’s auto.  
He started pulling up trade schools that would get him certification in different brands of automobiles, and garages that were hiring in the area. Turns out there was a shop downtown that was looking for a low level mechanic with potential. Well Dean had plenty of experience just no certificate, sounded good enough for him. He decided to give it a shot tomorrow morning.  
He put his laptop away and started to undress when his eye caught the photos on the wall. The early ones, of him as a kid in his moms arms, one of the whole family with Sam as a baby, a few of the two of them as teens with Bobby, or with Ellen and Jo, Then there was the ones of them with Cas and hell even one with the trickster and Meg. That when he got to the last one, Dean could never forget the day this picture was taken. Kevin’s mom had never been so excited to see them that she insisted on a picture of the wonder gang as she called them. Garth and Kevin stood to the right next to a nervous Meg and over excited Gabriel giving Sam bunny ears, Then there was Dean, arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulder, a big smile on both of their faces. He couldn’t remember a day that made him happier, shutting the gates of hell with his best friend and brother, but yet the day had also been the saddest, having to say bye as Castiel, angel of the lord, left to rebuild his old home and learn how to take the power that God was leaving him with. It was still weird to think of his Cas, becoming an archangel and watching over the world, over him.  
Dean never would understand why his chest hurt a little every time he thought of Cas. Or why his crotch would betray him and get a bit hard when the Angel was around. Hell, why lie, he did know, he just didn’t know how to accept the feelings he felt towards Cas, his Cas, his angel. Ugh, there it was again, the pull in his groin as his hard on pushed against his jeans. Dean removed his pants letting his bulge have some room, even under the thin cloth of his boxers.  
“God, Cas, if you only knew what you meant to me, hell what you do to me even.” He thought out loud rubbing his crotch.  
“I do know what you mean to me though, Dean.” A gravely voice said.  
Dean jumped up off the bed, his purgatory blade in hand ready to strike, then he saw those blue eyes, causing his crotch to lurch a bit, betraying his thoughts.  
“Damn it Cas, would it kill you to knock?”  
“I’m sorry Dean, I just heard your thoughts toward me and came before you finished, thinking you needed me.” That caused Dean to blush a deep red, knowing Cas knows what he thought. “I have to say, I was surprised that you felt the same way I did.”  
“Wait what? The same way? You mean,” Dean stuttered.  
“That I find you attractive and sexually arousing, yes, I do.”  
Dean didn’t even react. He just stood there for a bit unsure how to respond. Could this be real? Dean’s luck was never that good.  
Dean didn’t realize that Cas had gotten closer, especially close enough to do what happened next. He was lost in the feeling of soft lips on his, a chaste peck, one that started to grow in hunger passion before Castiel pulled away, to Deans despair.  
“I’m sorry Dean, but I’ve been feeling this way about you for a long time that seeing you here, after thinking about me in that way,” Cas stammered, “well, I just couldn’t resist.” Dean was dumbfounded, but really wanted those lips on his again. So Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist.  
“Well then, angel, I guess we have to decide if we’re going to give into temptation or not?” Dean chuckled as he lent in for another kiss.  
This time it was full of heat, the kind found between two lovers who haven’t seen each other for weeks. Cas soon had his hands roaming all over Dean’s body, his callused hands tickling his bare skin. Dean found himself snaking his hands around the trench coat his partner was wearing, pushing it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, only to be followed by Cas’ tie, shirt and belt. It was amazing how brave Dean got with his angel here in his arms, Hands roaming his body, so willing t give in to the desires deep in their hearts. He would have never imagined this happening to him before shutting the gates. Especially the part of him pushing the angel down on the bed, falling on top of him, lips locked in their hot battle with each other, or him getting brave enough to kiss down Castiel’s neck and chest, stopping to play with a nipple, on the way down to the waist band oh his pants. Dean couldn’t help but smile when he looked up to see Cas, Lips puffy from their lustful kiss, eyes filled with desire, as he un did the other mans pants, pulling them off his long legs. He had never done this before, but there was a first time for everything right?  
Cas squirmed under Dean’s hands and mouth, loving the way his fingers tickled his skin as Dean sled a hand under the elastic of his boxers, mouthing the erection that they hid. It wasn’t long before Dean was staring at a beautiful thick 8-inch monster, pulsing with blood fueled by the need for him. He smiled around the hard cock when he heard the moan escape Cas’ lips, loving the taste in his mouth and the way his angel tangled his fingers in his hair. Dean bobbed up and down on the thick pole, glad to hear the grunts of approval from the celestial being under him. He loved the way Cas’ hands held him tight as his hips rolled up, shoving him deeper down Dean’s throat. He smiled when he felt his head hit the back of his throat, but gasped out in pleasure when he swallowed him deeper inside of him.it wasn’t long before Cas was squirming out of control under him, bucking his hips harder into his mates throat.  
“Oh Dean! I’m gonna,” And with unknown Enochian words streaming from his mouth, Castiel filled Dean’s with his sweet white heat. Dean continued to suck as his angel squirmed under him. With a wet pop Dean rose of his new favorite toy and smiled at his new lover. He crawled up his body leaving wet kisses all over Cas.  
“How was that Angel boy? You like cumming in the righteous man’s hot mouth?” Dean coed in his ear, delighted at the soft growl that grew in Cas’ chest. Before he knew it, he was on his back, a sweaty angel in between his legs, with a hard on pressed against his hole. “Woah there tiger,” Dean started.  
“Hush!” Cas snapped, making Deans cock grow harder from the dark command in his voice. Leaning over his body, Cas whispered in his ear, “you think you can tease me boy, but wait until after I claim your ass with my cum,” and with a sharp bite to Deans throat and a little grace, Cas shoved inside of his mate to the hilt.  
Dean hadn’t expected things to go this far, and he was very close to stopping it, because he was not a catcher, simple as that. Hell he tried to tell Cas, but he hushed him, and then skewed him like a boar over fire. He would never admit that it was good, at least he thought. “Oh my god, Cas!” he yelled as Cas thrust back in, hitting deans prostate head on, over and over again. Dean squirmed under him, in the most intensive pleasure he had ever experienced, he wouldn’t admit it, but he hoped that Cas planed on doing this more often. He continued shout obscenities mixed with Cas’ name, while letting his hands roam over his angel’s body. Scarping his nails into the hard muscle of his shoulders, begging for more.  
Cas continued to pound deeper into his ex-hunter, loving when he moaned or shouted his name as he hit his lover’s prostate again. Cas couldn’t resist leaning over and claiming a hot kiss, surprised when Dean latched his arms around his neck when he pulled away, causing him to get even deeper inside of his wet heat. Cas let out a string of Enochian as Deans hole clamped down on his large member. He had hoped to make Dean cum before he let lose but he didn’t account for him to be so into turning Cas on. Cas started to stutter in his thrusts, angling deeper into his new mate. With a final trust and a deep shout of Dean’s name Cas unloaded another load inside of Dean.  
Dean felt the first wave of cum coat his insides as he ran his right hand down Cas’ chest, keeping his hand where it lay, he clamped down tighter of his angels pole and screamed back as his load coated their belly’s with his load, panting harder then usual after sex. He had never experienced anything like that before but then again an angel had never fucked him either. They both fell back on the bed, Cas breathing still uneven. When he finally caught his breath he started to pepper Deans face and throat with tiny kisses, before his chin was harshly raised up, only to be claimed by his mate. Their tongues battled playfully in the others mouth, Dean loving how perfected they felt together. Soon their kiss turned into tiny chaste pecks until Dean’s eyes got to heavy to open and Cas just wrapped them up in his arms, letting his Dean fall into a nice deep sleep.


	2. Bonded, Dean Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken so long to update. I got so busy with school and everything! I promise I'm going to try and be better. 
> 
> This is just a really short fluff filled chapter of them falling for each other.

Dean woke up first that morning, concerned about the other body next to him, the one he was curled up next to, using the other’s chest as a pillow. It took him a minute to piece back the happenings of last night, smiling as he remembered their kisses, and fun little romp. He rolled back over, throwing an arm over his angel and snuggled back in, before kissing down the other mans neck onto his chest, where he stopped at the raised skin. Dean shot up, knowing that handprint wasn’t there before, concern deep in his eyes. He ran his fingers across the chiseled chest again, cringing at the raised burn mark on his lover’s chest. He swore to make Cas tell him who the son of a bitch was; no one was ever going to harm his angel ever again if he could help it.  
Cas opened his eyes, shocked to realize that he had actually fallen asleep, only to be met with concerned filled eyes. “Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas stammered, praying that his lover didn’t regret last night.  
“Who?” Dean demanded.  
“Who what, Dean? I don’t understand.”  
“Who?” he said again, this time pointing at something on Cas’ chest. Cas looked down and his eyes grew wide. On his chest, right over his heart, was a bright pink handprint that looked burned into his flesh. Cas brushed his fingers over the raised skin, he could still feel the grace radiating off of the skin. He had been marked. He quickly glanced up at hunters shoulder, noticing that his handprint seemed to glow on Deans left shoulder, as if it were fresh. He let his hand fall on top of where he grabbed the other man out of hell, and pulled the hunters hand over top of the mark on his chest. He saw the look of shock as the recognition hit the other man, and again as the grace zapped through them both. “How?” Dean said no louder then a whisper.  
Cas pulled him down on top of him, hugging the hunter tight and landing a hard kiss on to the other mans lips. “We’ve been bonded.”

“What the hell does that mean?”  
“It depends on the type of bond Dean.” Cas said, “When I rose you from Hell, I saw everything when I pieced you together, every inch of your being, everything that makes you Dean Winchester. Yet, because you were torn apart, I had to use my grace to fix you, and to protect you as I pulled you out, the mark on your shoulder is where the connection was made, where my grace touched your soul.”  
Dean stared at him, scratching at his shoulder, as if the skin there was prickling at the story of its making. “So we bonded then? But on what level, you weren’t marked then were you?”  
“No, I only touched you with my grace. For you to leave a mark on me during the process, your soul would have had to purposely try and touch me.”  
“I thought it did touch you? If you touched my soul, my soul would have touched you as well correct?”  
“Yes, but only because it had too. For a mark to be made like that you have to willingly make contact.” Cas sighed, nervously playing with his hands.  
“Ok then, well what would have caused this then?” Dean lent forward, pressing his right hand into Cas’ chest right where his mark was, ripping a gasp from Cas’ lungs. Dean smirked, knowing that there was now something that he could use to his advantage. What he didn’t expect was Cas’ right hand, finding his mark on Dean’s left shoulder, making him react the same way Cas had. Well shit.  
“Well, sometimes an angel can, uh, find a, similar soul, one that matches to there, um sort of, oh!” Dean, sort of, took pity on his angel, teasing him was fun, but watching him suffer saying those words, he need to intervene.  
“You mean soul mates?” wait, what?? Did he really just say that out loud? Mr famous one night stands. The guy who couldn’t make the apple pie life work for him even when it was offered to him, no questions asked, the same man who looked Lisa in the face and said good bye, forever. Chose the hunt over love, is now the same man lying in bed with an angel saying that they’re soul mates now?  
Now its Deans turned to be pushed down onto the bed. Cas leaning over him, pulling his face up for a quick kiss that soon became heat filled. Hell since they shut the gates, he could look into a partial apple pie life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


	3. Showers, jealousy and love, OH MY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some minor smut to start and then a flash back, hope you enjoy!

Dean never would have imagined falling in love, especially with an angel, a male angel at that. He especially never expected to find out that his soul mate was also said male angel, or that he would be showering with his angel.  
Dean stood under the warm spray, his back against the strong muscular chest of his angel. He could feel Cas’ erection pressed up against his back. He couldn’t resist rising up just a bit, rubbing against the rigid rod with his firm ass. He could tell that Cas was turned on; he could feel it through their bond. Hell he could feel all of his emotions just as he assumed Cas could feel his. He knew that Cas couldn’t resist, he felt his hole start to loosen before Cas slipped inside of him again.  
“Oh Dean,” Cas breathed as he sheathed himself deep within Dean. With little effort Cas lifted Dean up and plowed him from behind.  
“Fuck, Cas.” Dean said with a moan that he would forever deny. “Oh, fuck! Harder babe.” Did he really just say that? Since when was Dean Winchester a ragging bottom?  
Cas thrust in and out of him, harder and harder, grunting with each smack of his thighs on Dean’s ass. Dean let out a continuous stream of moans and pleas of pleasure, loving the way his angel felt inside of him. I could feel Cas start to stutter in his thrusts, he knew that he was getting closer to the edge as well. Dean turned his head trying to get a kiss; Cas taking the hint leant forward smashing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Then Cas was hit with the white heat coursing through his veins. With a scream of Enochian, Cas filled Dean once again. Dean felt the angels body slump against his back. It took a few minutes for Cas to regain his wits before he could lift off of Dean. With a kiss to the back of his neck, Cas pulled out of Dean, leaving him empty.  
“Damn it Cas, Warn a guy next time will ya?” Dean groaned, feeling the cum leaking out, at least he was still in the shower and could clean up. Dean turned around so that the water could hit his backside when he realized he didn’t feel the warm fluid anymore. “Cas?”  
“Yes Dean?” Cas said with his head cocked.  
“Did you just grace away your, um, you know?”  
“My semen?”  
“God Cas! Did you have to just say it like that? I mean, yes, that’s what I meant but come on!”  
“Then yes, I did in fact clean you of my cum.” He said it as if it was no big deal.  
“Well why didn’t you do that earlier?”  
“I planed on it, but I had to pull out so I didn’t hurt you. I didn’t think you would want to know about it. I guess I was wrong in that judgment.”  
“Yes you were,” Dean said. “but, thanks, you know, for thinking of me and cleaning up. I appreciate it.” Dean said shyly, he really did appreciate the fact that Cas cared. Cared about his comfort, his feelings on talking about their sex life, and most of all, Cas cared about him. Cas really cared about his well-being. Dean had to love that guy. Wait, what? Dean loves Cas? I mean, sure the guy’s been there for him through some pretty tough times. Hell, the guy raised him from hell itself. With out Cas, both Dean and Sam would be dead, or still dead. Not to mention, Dean has always liked the guy. Ok, lets be honest, Deans had a crush on him for a long time, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time. I mean who else could explain how he felt when he tried to get him laid when they thought it was their last night on earth?

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Cas was a virgin? There was no way that Dean was going to allow his best friend to die a virgin. It took him some time but eventually he not only found Ms.Kitty’s but he also had convinced Cas to have a few beers and go to the club. Dean took the guy in side and took a look around, He didn’t need Cas’ comment about it being a den of sin to know that this place was crazy. Hell’ it even had a menu. Looking though it Dean didn’t know which one to chose, he was a virgin so no dominatrix, maybe a nurse? Then he saw the French maid and giggled to himself, that’s the one for Cas. He talked to the guy at the counter, to find that the Maid was the only available escort at the moment anyway. After a couple twenties were passed over the counter, the escort came out from the back and took Cas back into her room. 

Dean wasn’t the kind of guy to just sit around when he could get laid, but since he just gave his buddy to the only available whore he didn’t have much of a choice. He sat there, thinking about his life, how he missed his mother, and even John. He thought of how Sammy was being used by Lucifer, Just like Michael wanted to use him. Dean thought of a bunch of different things, but somehow his mind always came back to Cas, which wasn’t good, you don’t think about your friend getting laid. But that was the thing, he kept thinking about it, how it didn’t feel right all the sudden. He didn’t like the thought of some random whore touching his angel, his best friend. What if she had something? She might give Cas some disease that even an angel can’t get rid of. All of the sudden Dean got really nervous and upset with himself. How could he do this to his best friend? Dean got up to go save Cas when he heard a scream from the back rooms. 

It took a millisecond for Dean to reach the room where the Maid was storming out, obviously flustered. She looked at him with venom as she told him to get his freak of a friend out of here. Dean watched as Cas walked out of the room, a red lipstick kiss on his cheek, confused as to why she ran away. Apparently all Cas did was point out the fact that she had daddy issues. That caused Dean to lost it, he couldn’t help the tears as he clutched his sides, wracked with laughter. He would never admit it, but he was glad that Cas’ bluntness saved him. He still couldn’t stand the thought of that maid, doing things to him. After her recovered from his laughter, dean pulled out some napkins from the glove box of the Impala and wiped at Cas’ cheek, removing the lip mark. Not willing to admit that he wished to kiss him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more so that there aren't months between chapters. I hope to have the next smut filled (maybe) chapter up by the end of this week, no latter then next wednesday. Please let me know what you think of it so far.


End file.
